User talk:Element Knight 375
Welcome to the Discussion Hello, a sincere greetings to all! I'm Element Knight 375 (as you may have noticed), a big fan of the wiki and the founder of Element Knight 375's Gaming Forum, a page on the wiki (on the wiki, not in any forum sections) where I post a daily question and you can edit the page to post your answer. Let it be known that despite my past restraint in my registry, I encourage you, whoever you may be, to look into establishing an account here if you haven't already. I have done much of it myself and can say definitively that this site is geniuinely safe and convenient, a definite must if you have your own computer. (You can learn more about accounts if you talk to GeniusGuy). Furthermore, I wish to put myself forward as a guide. Therefore, if you have any questions about the wondrous workings of this wonderful wiki (say that out loud, kids) you are far more than welcome to ask. I'm also open to questions about my edits, but I will not answer any questions regarding personal information, or give any details about myself beyond what I write in my own right mind. Again, thank you for your consideration! Congrats on the account! And that's all I wanted to say. Join me in chat whenever! Genius Guy #445 (talk) 19:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback. Thanks, meet me in chat whenever you got time to kill. FOR REFERENCE: Thanks Hi there, Elemental Knight! Thank you so much for the kind words. I been working on this for around 5 to 6 months before making it an official article. If there is any mistakes on anything I have, I will try to correct them while improving everything I do. Thanks again for the feedback. Video games, Cars, and Music: My culture! 00:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem at all! Your hard work was very justified. I'm glad you contributed to my new talk page, and I hope you continue to observe my work. I have my own Forum page where I type a daily question and answers are given through editing. I very much like you to contribute! Element Knight 375, December 23, 2011 Hello and Thanks Hello Elemental Knight, thanks for the message, I guess I should have welcomed you when you signed up or something, but it doesn't matter now, I appreciate the kind words and other things. I just do these game ideas just for fun, its not like I have a huge passion of video gaming, I just enjoy and have fun with them in any way I like, just like everyone else. I'm also very glad there was game ideas wikia, its like fanfiction.net but you can share game ideas and other passions here, I thank the person who put a legitimate site like this up. I also thank you for your feedback on the Hot Shots Tennis game idea article I wrote, if you played any of the Hot Shots Tennis games, you would get the idea of what i'm talking about. they are some of my favorite tennis games on the ps2 and psp, to this day, I still wish for an HST game on the PS3 and PSV with my most requested features and other stuff and i'm sure it would be a success if it becomes reality. My apologies for not getting into complete contact with you and everything, I just been busy with a lot of stuff, and there are random times when im on the computer or not, I can't really explain. Anyway, thanks for the message and hope you have a good time here. Sincerely, Tiamat583 Video games, Cars, and Music: My culture! 17:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Do you know how to make custom signatures like the one I have? Because you could change the color of your name, link it back to your user page, and have a message that links to your forum! Let me know if you need help making a good one! [[user:Geniusguy445|Genius "Busier than I look" Guy #445]] (talk) 02:47, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, for now, take a look at this help page for now. [[user:Geniusguy445|Genius "Busier than I look" Guy #445]] (talk) 03:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) K, I'm sorry Here's the thing. I has an explanation, so read through before jumping in. I had the full intention of getting the code to you. However, there were some issues. #I hadn't thought about the brawl code until i go on the computer #which i do when it is late and i want to go to bed #So I HAVE seen every single message, and I've been avoiding you only because of my not remembering the code, and you being on chat at the same time as excuse #2 #I haven't touched Brawl since the discussion. I've played Mario Party 8 for a few hours, DKC returns for a few hours, looked after our pets, read, and did a whole bunch of stuff not relating to Brawl codes. #Due to the above, before getting on this evening, I figured that i should probably let you know how things are going, as I have been unusually quiet #The Game Ideas wiki is generally on my mind more than most games i play, because I am usually on the computer. I had time this week, so i basically played Wii as much as almost makes sense. #See above 6 excuses Sooo that's why. Your code, labeled as EKs Brawl, is still as safe as could be. You can't currently get viruses on the Wii, and this wouldn't go on the internet, etc. etc., and i am not one to share all of the details I know about someone everywhere. It's not much more unsecure than entered into the Wii. Don't fret. (Or chord. Or... yeah yeah it wasn't that funny. I get it. ;) ) I hope to do it tomorrow, but there is no guarentee. It has a higher likelyhood of happening than any time on the weekend. And when I enter it, I'll write my code and get it to you. Talk to you then. [[user:Geniusguy445|Genius "Busier than I look" Guy #445]] (talk) 03:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC)